The present invention relates to a device for clearing material waste and, more particularly, to a device for clearing material waste from telescopic plates of a cutting machine.
When manufacturing a product, especially using a lathe, milling or grinding machines, there is an amount of material waste produced. However, when the mechanism for feeding tools of the machines, such as lathe tools, is controlled by an action of threaded bolts, too much waste will therefore fall onto the threaded bolts, which causes an obstacle to normal feeding of the tools.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a firmly fixed clearing rubber with a clearing edge and to provide less friction between the rubber and the telescopic plates.